


The Reckoning (addendum)

by kassidy



Series: Halliwell Halloween [4]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Witchcraft, Witches, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassidy/pseuds/kassidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternate ending to the HH series - it did or didn't happen, as you see fit:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reckoning (addendum)

 

 He was halfway down the walk in front of her place when she materialized in front of him. He stumbled back in surprise.

 “No,” she said.

 “Paige, I—what?”

“Is my accent too difficult for you to understand? No. I don’t want you to go away. Yes, I need time—time to be with you, to see the real you, your face when you’re happy and your eyes when you smile, instead of that other thing that took you for a ride.”

“I’m not an idiot. I know he hurt you.”

“He put a whammy on me, somehow. When my sisters showed up. He made me see images of what he’d done to Donna. He told me he’d do the same to me. I couldn’t break away from him, and yeah, I think it was because I was so open to you. But I’m _not_ some delicate little thing.”

He shook his head. “Believe me, I’m the last person who’d ever say that about you. I just can’t believe you’re here.” He looked at her solemnly, his eyes even lighter than normal in the glow of the streetlight. “My head’s none too straight now, either. We’d make quite a pair.”

Paige stepped closer, feeling his warmth against her body. “I’m a witch. I see bad things all the time. I know what they look like. Trust me, you’re not one of them.”

He looked away from her, then finally spoke again. You’re sure about this?”

Paige leaned in still closer. “Tell you what. See what you think.”  

She kissed him then, long and slow and sweet in the dark on the sidewalk, and he kissed her back, putting his regret and then his hope into it, trusting she’d know it for what it was.

 


End file.
